


Revelations

by MadsAboutYou



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadsAboutYou/pseuds/MadsAboutYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from my tumblr (fallin-for-youreyes)<br/>"spppaaaaaaceeedoooogssss daddy kink"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

“ _Daddy.”_

Nigel immediately sat up, lips red and swollen from where they had been glued to Adam’s for the past hour. 

“What the fuck did you just say, darling?,” he practically purred, cock immediately hardening in his pants as he thought about the word that had just fallen from his sweet Adam’s perfectly pink lips. 

“Daddy,” he repeated, blinking over at Nigel like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I was doing research this morning, and I found that older men sometimes like it for their younger partners to call them Daddy,” he explained, eyes wide and innocent as he looked at Nigel’s face of confusion mixed with lust. “I like it a lot, though. It makes me feel safe to call you that. Did I do something wrong?”.

“No, no no no,” Nigel said quickly, pulling Adam over into his lap with a grin, hard cock pressed against his little bird’s tight ass. “I like it, gorgeous. I fucking like it a lot,” he grinned, slowly kissing down his neck as he let his larger hands slide over his bare back. “Say it again, sweetheart.”

“Daddy,” Adam said softly, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. He wiggled slightly in Nigel’s arms, his own erection tenting his boxers as he felt the warm wetness of Nigel’s tongue against his neck. 

“That’s Daddy’s good fucking boy,” Nigel whispered, sliding a hand into his boxers to begin to stroke him slowly. His fingers wrapped around the length as he slid a thumb over the slit. “Tell Daddy what you want,” he whispered, nibbling sensually at Adam’s bottom lip. 

“N-Nigel–,”

“Nuh-uh, baby. What do you call me?,” he smirked, his other free hand sliding to the back of his boxers, wriggling one finger inside of him, making Adam gasp in surprise and pleasure. 

“ _Daddy.”_


End file.
